


Homophobia

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker has to deal with intolerance at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Homophobia  
> Pairing/Characters: Hilary Becker and Colin Carter (OC) Established Becker/Lester  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Becker has to deal with intolerance at work.  
> Warning: Homophobic character using homophobic language.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Pride and Prejudice.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

One of Becker's men took a rainbow pin off the notice board in the break-room and threw it in the bin. "Fucking queers."

"Put it back, Carter."

"No. This is my workplace. I shouldn't have to take this gay pride shit being shoved down my throat."

Becker felt disgusted. Carter had made 'jokes' before but this was just vile. "You cannot hate someone for their sexuality. I won't tolerate it on my team."

"Figures. Heard you only got the job 'cos you're willing to get on your knees for Lester."

It wasn't the right response but Becker punched him, hard.


End file.
